You?!?!?!
by babidragon
Summary: Serena a.k.a Princess Serena travels to toyko to marry a mystery guy that her dad appointed for her.On her way She meets a guy(Darien a.k.a her future husband) acuse him of stealing and killing her future husband.Darien finds out he killed her future husb
1. First Impressions

YOU!?!?!?!?!  
by Tiffany  
(e-mail: Babidragon@hotmail.com)  
Chapter 1a:First impression  
An:I really wonder who reads this stuff but anywayz.Let see how should I put what I'm about to say in very easy to understand terms.I know.Me don't own SailorMoon the rich Dic company and them do.Me no money so No sue.hehehehehe Gosh That's gotta sound stupid!Well peoplez,I wish I could say I whole this story 100% but it's based on a chinese movie called "Colourful Life."I love that movie!!I write this based on that movie story plot.Anywayz this is MY version of that movie.Anywayz E-mail me and enjoy thestory,k???Buh-Baiz  
Charact3r5:   
Darien,Ken,Greg,Andrew,Chad are 21.  
Serena,Anna,Lita,Ami,Mina,Raye are 18.  
Mrs. Shields is 38.(both)  
Mrs. Jones is 39.  
Charact3r info:  
Darien-Serena husband and rival.  
Serena-Darien's wife and rival.A Princess that was appointed by the King to marry Darien.  
Anna- Serena's trusted maid.  
Ken-One of Darien's bros.  
Lita-Ken's husband.Darien's and Serena's sister in law.  
Greg- Another one of Darien's bros.  
Ami-Greg's wife.U know wat that makes her.  
Chad-Darien's brother.  
Raye-Chad's wife.  
Andrew-a worker at Mrs. Shields' shop.  
Mina- Mrs. Shields #2's daughter.  
Mrs. Shields-Darien and Greg's mom.  
Mrs. Shields # 2-Chad and Ken's mom.  
(An:I know the thing with two Mrs. Shields.Darien's dad got married twice ok.)  
Mrs. Jones- Andrew's mom.  
?????- a mystery person that will appear soon.  
Mr. & Mrs. DeLuca-Serena's Dad.(he's not in this story alot.)  
Mr. Gee- One of Mr. DeLuca's advisor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Darien's point of view(p.o.v)~  
Darien was sitting on his bed when a his mother walked into his room.  
Mrs. Shields:Darien,There's something important I need to tell you.  
Darien:What do you want to tell me mom.  
Mrs. Shields- Darien, The king has appointed a wife for you.  
Darien:What?!?!?!  
Mrs. Shields: I know you were suppose to marry for love but......  
Darien:I understand mom.  
Mrs. Shields: I know you'll fine this to be a good thing.  
Darien:Mom, who am I marrying??  
Mrs. Shields:A princess from Insonova.  
Darien:Oh.  
Mrs. Shields:Pack up.You do have to go to the palace and take that test to be apart of the King's advisor.(An:I'm bad at spelling and using hard terms.So sorry if it's wrong.)  
Darien:Ok, mom.Night.  
Mrs. Shields:Night Darien.  
Mrs. Shields walks out and closes the door.  
  
~Mr. DeLuca's p.o.v~  
Mr. Deluca walks to the door of Serena's room.  
(An:The door is open.)  
Mr. DeLuca:Sere..................  
Serena is standing up on top of a table drinking beer with a bunch of guys.  
Mrs. DeLuca: Honey........  
Mr. DeLuca:I know I know.  
His face red with anger.  
(An:He's pissed of ok.)  
Mr. DeLuca:SERENA GET OFF THAT TABLE THIS INSTANT!!!!  
Serena:huh??uh-oh!!!Hi daddy.  
Mr. DeLuca:EVERYBODY OUT.  
All the guys runs out.  
Mr. DeLuca:What do you think you were doing?!?!A Princess hanging with a bunch of guards!!!  
Serena:Daddy........... They say friendship holds no boundry.  
Mr. DeLuca sighs.  
Mr. DeLuca:I wasn't here to yell at you.Serena get out into this hall right now.  
Serena flips out onto the hall.  
Mr. DeLuca:Why can't you walk like normal poeple?  
Serena:That's a easy question.It takes longer.  
Mr. DeLuca sighs again.  
Mr. DeLuca:I wanted to tell you something.  
Serena:Yes daddy.  
Mr. DeLuca:Serena I've arranged for you to get marry.  
Serena:But..  
Mr. DeLuca:No buts.I think you'll like him.  
Serena:Does he know how to fight?!?!?!  
Mr. DeLuca:well......  
'Does he know how to fight?Probaly not.Geeze she'll be pissed when she finds out.Lucky she's staying at her husband's from now on.'  
Mr. Deluca:At Tokyo there's ALOT of good fighter sweetheart.  
Serena:Yay!!When Can I go Daddy.  
Mr. DeLuca smiles,  
Mr. Deluca:How about tomorrow??  
'Please say yes.Please say yes.'  
Serena:YES!!!!  
'Yay she's finally leaving.'  
Mr.DeLuca:Now go to bed you're leaving tomorrow morning.  
Serena:Ok.Night Daddy.  
Mr. DeLuca:Night sweetheart.  
Mr. DeLuca walks out the door and jumps up into the air.  
Mr. DeLuca:YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!My biggest pain is gone.  
  
~Next morning Darien's house~  
DArien:Bye mom I'm going to the palace.  
Mrs. Shields:Don't forget to come home in three days to prepare for the wedding.  
Darien:I know. Bye.  
Mrs. Shields: Bye.Take Care of yourself.Hurry your gonna miss the boat!!  
  
~Serena's house~  
Serena:Bye Daddy.Bye mom.  
Mr. DeLuca:Here this is part of our culture.You will treat this little stone well.It represents your future husband.  
Serena:Yes Daddy.  
Mr. DeLuca:Do not break it.Don't kill ur husband.Don't get into TOO much trouble.Try to stay out.  
Serena:I know Daddy.I'll treat this stone well.Can I go now??  
Mr. DeLuca:Yes, you may go now.  
Serena:Bye.  
Mr. DeLuca:Bye.  
Serena get in the carriage and rides off.  
Mr. DeLuca:God I'll miss her.But I won't miss the loud sounds.  
Mrs. DeLuca:That's for sure.  
  
~A hour later Serena's p.o.v~  
Guard:Bandits!!!!!!!  
Serena open the carriage door and flips to where the bandits where.  
Serena:Friendship has no boundry.  
A Bandit:Love has no boundry.  
Serena:Family are people who care.  
Another Bandit:Friends are always there.  
Serena:Mountain bandits who dares let you rob whoever you please??  
A Leader of the bandit:I'm..... I'm sorry Lady DeLuca we didn't know it was you.  
Serena:Mountain bandits aren't suppose to rob funnerals, weddings, kids, old ladies, pick on defenseless poeple and diability poeple.Today is the day I travel to Tokyo to get married.How dare you to try and rob me.  
The leader of the group:We're sorry.We're leaving!  
Walks over to Mr. Gee.  
Serena:You ok Mr. Gee??  
Mr. Gee:How do you know them.  
Serena:Well my mom was mad at my dad so she went to my grandpa's house.He's part of the Mountain bandits.I stayed with my grandpa and my mom til two years ago then my grandpa died and my dad came begging for my mom's forgiveness.She forgave him and vola here I am.  
Mr. Gee:What's with the Lady DeLuca thing?  
Serena:That's just a flattering name they gave me.  
Mr. Gee:So you were a bandit.  
Serena:I guess you could say that.  
Mr. Gee:My god.Don't let ANYbody else know that.The King of Tokyo would attack our country!  
Serena:Ok!No need to get all dramatic on me.  
Mr. Gee:Let's keep on going.  
Serena gets into carriage and they finish their way to Toyko.  
  
~After the "test" Darien's p.o.v~  
Professor:To be or not to be who says that??  
Chad:George Washington.  
Professor:Correct!  
Darien:Professor Shakespear was the one who said that.  
Professor.How dare you say I'm wrong.Don't think cause your the smart guy of the town you could tell me I'm wrong.  
(An:Shakespear did say that rite??)  
The"mystery" person walks up.  
Mystery person:He's correct.  
Other students talk among themselves.  
Professor turns red from anger and embarassment.  
Professor:Study among yourselves.  
Darien turns to the "mystery person".  
Darien:Thanks.Lady.....  
"Mystery" person(AN:now known to be a lady):Your welcome.  
You need not to know my name.If we were meant to meet again we will.Bye for now.  
Chad walks up to Darien.  
Darien:Whoever marries her is the luckiest guy alive.  
Chad:Watch it dude your enaged.  
Darien: I know.  
  
~Serena's p.o.v~  
Serena:Wow!!!We're finally in tokyo.  
Anna:Let's go to the stores on the streets.  
Serena:We can't go.  
Mr. Gee: That is correct.  
Serena:Of course.  
Mr. Gee you'll be staying here for tonight and tomorrow.For now rest and take a bath whatever you like.  
Serena:Ok Bye Mr. Gee.  
Mr. Gee walks out the door.  
Serena:Let's go change.  
Anna:Where we going??  
Serena:To the stores on the streets.  
Anna:Oh I get it you tricking Mr. Gee into thinking you were responsible.  
Serena:Let's change in to guy's clothes.  
  
~Serena's p.o.v after going to the stores on the streets~  
Serena:I'm beat.  
Anna:yup.  
A girl that works at the hotel:Your water is ready.  
Serena walks into the bathroom.  
Serena:Awww... fresh water.  
Serena and Anna put their hand into the water and put their hands together to hold the water there preparing to drink the water.(An:They're putting two of their own hands.I know this story is confusing!I'm sorry!!)  
The girl that works at the hotel:That's your bath water.  
Serena:I knew that I was just washing my hands.  
The girl that works at the hotel:I'll be going now.Bye  
Serena & Anna:Bye  
Anna:Tokyo people are so weird why don't they go to the waterfall to bathe.(AN:I think that's how you spell bathe.)  
Serena:Yup how they gonna be clean batheing in this tub??  
Anna:Well, I'll go so you can take a bath.  
Serena ok.  
  
~Darien's p.o.v~  
Darien and Chad were on their way to check out of they hotel.  
Darien was digging through his stuff when his book dropped into Serena's room through the little space in the door that wasn't closed completely.Darien stopped walking.  
Chad:Come on.We're gonna miss the boat.  
Darien:I know.I just gotta get my book.Go ahead.  
Chad:alrite.  
Darien open the door, walks in, and bend down to get his book. When He looks up he sees Serena getting out of the tub.  
(AN:There's a little wood thing that make it so you only see the shadow most.)  
When he turns around he accidently knocks Serena's bag of the stone of her husband on the floor.  
Serena:Who's there?  
Darien runs out of her room and go to the check out counter and checks out.  
Serena got changed and ran looked at the table to see her bag gone.Anna walks in the door.  
Serena:That guy stole my bag.I'm going to go get him.  
Serena runs out the door.  
Anna:huh??Her bag?  
She looks at the floor and saw Serena's bag.  
She then ran after Serena.  
(AN:Serena's and Darien's bags are the same color.  
  
~Author's p.o.v at a alley~  
Serena:Stop there thief give me my bag.  
Darien This isn't your bag.This is my bag.  
Serena:of course you'll say that.  
Serena proceeds to take the bag away from him.Darien tried to duck but the bag was taken up by Serena.  
Serena:If your gonna be a thief at least learn to fight.  
Darien:I'm not a thief.  
Serena:Whatever.  
Anna runs up to Serena.  
Anna:He didn't take your bag!It was on the floor.  
Serena:What..........  
Darien:See I told you.  
Serena tosses him his bag.  
Serena open her bag to see the stone broken.  
Serena:You killed my husband.  
Darien:What!?!?!?!First I stole your bag now I killed your husband.  
Serena shows him the stone.  
Darien:Who the hell are you??  
Serena:Shut up Tokyo Trash.  
Darien: Whatever tomboy.  
Serena:Why you.......  
Anna:it's part of our customs that when a girl gets married on her way to her husband's house she has to carry a stone that represents him.  
Darien:Well any guy that has the fortune to marry her is destine for bad luck.  
Serena:The girl that marries you will wish she was dead.  
Darien:The guy that marries you must be a turtle cause he won't be able to face the world.  
Serena:The girl that marries you better be blind and deaf cause how else will she survive with you!!!  
Darien:I'm leaving Tomboy.  
Serena:You're crusin' for a brusin' Tokyo Trash!!  
Darien:Bye.And good luck with your husband.hahahaha  
Darien laughed and walked away.  
Serena:That Tokyo Trash!!!Whoever marries him has bad luck for a thousand years!!! 


	2. The wedding or The meeting again

You?!?!?!  
by Tiffany  
(e-mail:Babidragon@hotmail.com)  
Chapter 2:The wedding or The Second Meeting  
AN:Well here's the second chapter.Once again I don't own Sailormoon.Also this story is based on a chinese movie.But this MY version ok.Anywayz email me and enjoy the story!  
  
Charact3r5:   
Darien,Ken,Greg,Andrew,Chad are 21.  
Serena,Anna,Lita,Ami,Mina,Raye are 18.  
Mrs. Shields is 38.(both)  
Mrs. Jones is 39.  
Charact3r info:  
Darien-Serena husband and rival.  
Serena-Darien's wife and rival.A Princess that was appointed by the King to marry Darien.  
Anna- Serena's trusted maid.  
Ken-One of Darien's bros.  
Lita-Ken's husband.Darien's and Serena's sister in law.  
Greg- Another one of Darien's bros.  
Ami-Greg's wife.U know wat that makes her.  
Chad-Darien's brother.  
Raye-Chad's wife.  
Andrew-a worker at Mrs. Shields' shop.  
Mina- Mrs. Shields #2's daughter.  
Mrs. Shields-Darien and Greg's mom.  
Mrs. Shields # 2-Chad and Ken's mom.  
(An:I know the thing with two Mrs. Shields.Darien's dad got married twice ok.)  
Mrs. Jones- Andrew's mom.  
Helen- a person Serena set Darien up with.  
Mr. & Mrs. DeLuca-Serena's Dad.(he's not in this story alot.)  
Mr. Gee- One of Mr. DeLuca's advisor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Two days later at tokyo Serena's p.o.v~  
"Geeze after two long days I was finally in Tokyo.Today is my wedding day.I wonder if my future husband knows how to fight?God, I hope he's nothing like Tokyo Trash. If he is.........Well if he is at least he's not Tokyo trash.That arrogant jerk!Going into someone's room while they are bathing!!!*sighs*I gotta go get ready for the wedding.  
Anna:Serena, here's your dress.  
Serena:Ok  
Anna:You better start getting ready you only have two hours.  
Serena:WHAT!?!?!?!?!  
Anna:yea  
Serena:Anna hurry up.Help me get ready!  
Anna:ok!I'm coming geeze.  
Serena:Ok well you fill up my tub with warm water and then go get my make up,buy me some blush and go get my veil.Now GO!!  
(AN:A veil is that thing to cover your head when you get married.I think it's called a veil.For Chinese person when they get married the wear this red wedding dress that doesn't look like ours much(is any at all.)  
Anna:ok  
  
~Two hours later Serena's p.o.v~  
"After finally bathing,dressing,and everything else we are finally ready to start the wedding ceremony.Mr. Gee is here in place of my father.Right now I'm walking down the aisle(AN:I'm not sure how to spell it.)"  
  
~Anna's p.o.v~  
"Serena was walking down the aisle.I wonder what her husband looks like."  
Anna looks at Darien.  
"My god,I can't believe this it's... it's.... the guy from the alley.I guess Serena would call him Tokyo Trash.Man she's not going to be happy.Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her.By the time she finds out Too LATE!!That is a REALLY good thing."  
Lady:Bow to the sky.  
Serena and Darien bows to the sky.  
Lady:Bow to the ground.  
Serena and Darien bows to the ground.  
Lady:Bow to the parents.  
Serena and Darien bows to Mrs. Shields and Mr. Gee.  
Lady:You may now remove the veil and kiss the bride.  
(AN:I don't know the whole boing ritual.Is it spelled right??)  
Darien removes Serena's veil.  
(AN:uh-oh!!)  
  
~Darien's p.o.v~  
Darien and Serena:YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaa,It's the tomboy from the alley!Great."  
Serena:I'm not marring this Trash!!!!!  
Darien:Me either!!!  
Everybody:NO!?!?!?!?!?!  
Mrs. Shields:Now Darien!You hardly now the girl.Give her time.You'll like her.  
Darien:I know and like her as much as I'd like to.  
Mrs. Shields # 2:You can't just get out of this marriage!!Our heads will be the price if you do!!!!!!!  
  
~Serena's p.o.v~  
Darien and Serena:YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
"AwWwW.....It's Tokyo Trash.How can fate be oh so cruel!!!"  
Serena:I'm not marring this Trash!!!!!  
Darien:Me either!!!  
Everybody:NO!?!?!?!?!?!  
Mr. Gee:Serena you can't back out of this wedding!What would your father say!!!!!What would The Tokyo King say!!!!!!  
Serena:I don't care!!  
Mr. Gee:It's too late now anywayz!You already completed the ceremony.  
  
~Anna's p.o.v~  
"Dang!!Almost there.Well they'll be ok if they don't kill each other."  
  
~Author's p.o.v~  
Ami,Lita,Rei and Mina grabbed hold of Serena while Chad,Ken,Greg,Andrew grabbed hold of Darien.After pushing both Serena and Darien in the room everybody (AN:I mean EVERYBODY.)gathered at the door to ease drop.  
  
~Out on the front of Darien's room~  
Rei:What's with them??They act like they know each other.  
Mina:Not only know but hate each other at that.  
Lita:What the hell happened???  
Ami:I've never seen Darien this mad since I was married to Greg 6 years ago!!!  
Anna:Well to answer your questions everybody.They got into and arguement and well...  
Andrew:No wonder.  
Chad:But Dude why is he so pissed??  
Anna:Well.. Serena called him Tokyo Trash and accuse him of killing her husband and stealing her stuff.  
Ken:Killed her husband???  
Greg:By my guess He broke her stone that represents her husband.  
Anna:How'd you know.  
Greg:Books.  
Everybody hears them bickering all this time.  
  
~In the room author's p.o.v~  
Serena:So since your my husband you must be a turtle.  
Darien:So shouldn't you be blind and deaf!  
Serena:So your destine for bad luck.  
Darien:Now aren't you suppose to be killing yourself.  
Serena:Over you?Ha!Now aren't you suppose to be dead!You did kill yourself.  
Darien:Oh, you mean that stupid rock.  
Serena:Stupid!!!!!  
Darien:sssssssshhhhh  
Serena and Darien listen to the peoples outside.  
Darien blows out the candle.  
Serena looks at Darien and slaps him.  
Serena:I'm going to bed!!Don't even think about sleeping next to me Tokyo trash.  
Darien:I wouldn't want to!!!!!!!  
  
~Outside~  
Lita:Hey they turned off the light!!!!  
Rei:Wow!!!!!!!Those two move fast.  
Mina:Yup!!!  
Everybody laughs and walks back to where they belong.  
  
~Anna thoughts in the Servants head quarter~  
"why do I have a feeling that the light doesn't mean peace between the two poeples??"  
  
~Serena thoughts~  
Stupid Tokyo trash!!Ugh!!!!Just my luck I get him.He doesn't even know how to. My dad is gonna have ALOT of Explaining to do when I go home.If I go home that is. *sighs*This is gonna be one hell of a marriage.  
  
~Darien thoughts~  
Great!!!Of all the people I could have married I get Tomboy.Why couldn't it be that mystery girl?I can't even sleep on MY own bed.Just great.Why couldn't the king give one of my brothers and extra wife.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think so far!?!?!?!E-mail!!!Review!!!!!Do both!!!!I'm sorry it's so short.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
